


Marks

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin discovers while being intimate with Michael that he loves it when Michael claws at his back. He loves it even more when he wakes up and sees his back covered in marks left by Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks

It was during their most recent bout of sex that Gavin noticed it. That painful sensation in his back that coincided with the pleasure he felt as he fucked Michael. It hurt, but it was a good hurt, one of those kinds that meshed with the pleasure and amplified it, so he didn't question it. He hadn't even realized how he was getting hurt until the next morning, catching a glance of his back in the mirrored door of the shower as he brushed his teeth and stared blankly at the medicine cabinet. 

Red caught his eye and he glanced at his back through the two mirrors, eyes widening as he saw the long marks all over it. It was then he remembered how Michael had been clinging to him, and it was pretty easy to tell just how they got there now. Gavin grinned as he looked at them, somewhat pleased for the unintentional love marks. He didn't say anything about it to Michael, trying to keep a shirt on whenever he was around, but every now and then he'd peek at them in the mirror, loving having such a mark on himself.

When they had sex again, Michael did it once more. Gavin doubted the other even knew he was leaving such deep red marks, just clawing his back up out of instinct, as he tried to keep Gavin as close as possible while they had sex. The cycle began like this, and it seemed like every time the marks started to fade, Michael would dig new ones into his skin, unintentionally always allowed Gavin to have his marks on him.

It went on like that for a while, Michael never catching on until one of their swimmies, when he actually noticed the deep red marks down Gavin's back. "Jesus Gav, did you get attacked by a fucking cat or something?" Michael asked, not realizing that he was in fact to blame until Gavin blushed and smiled sheepishly at him. "I got attacked by something, alright..." When he understood just what the other meant at that, Michael flushed and stormed out of their swimmy time, leaving Gavin to pout as he floated around, sad to no longer have his little secret. He was sure Michael would stop now, the man was never one for leaving lasting marks.

But when the next night came around, and the two found themselves in the throes of passion, Gavin was pleasantly surprised to feel that clawing pain on his back as usual. Michael was grinning up at him from below, looking flushed and a little breathless. "You like havin my mark on you, Gavvy?" he asked in a breathy voice. Gavin nodded frantically, groaning as he felt Michael claw up his back. "Then you better show it off proper, I want everyone to know you're mine." Michael emphasized this by clawing him again, and the two went at it fervently.

It wasn't until a couple days later, when Gavin happened to wear a tank that someone noticed. "Jeez Gavin, did you fuck a wildcat or something, cuz goddamn dude..." Geoff asked as he pulled the tank to the side a bit to properly check out the deep marks coating the man's shoulders and upper back. Michael was pointedly looking away, trying to look inconspicuous. Gavin just blushed and grinned. "Something like that, yeah."


End file.
